


Mission Shirt button

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crush, First Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: The story of what happen when Noctis have his shirt button loosen up, who was in fact one plan for flirt and tease Ignis for maybe lead to something new between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired while playing the game at the little dialogue between them about the shirt button
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Noct knew how Ignis feels about him so he decide to do something one day is that to break a little one button of his shirt so Ignis would repair him and he would be shirtless in front of him. And maybe that could lead to something between them. Noct was smiling thinking at that.

During all the day Ignis said "Your button is coming loose"

"Not big deal"

"Yes it is, we can't have an unkempt prince, i will do it at camp"

"Don't worry i will do it myself"

"Don't forget"

  
Then they continue their quest until Ignis ask again "Did you do it ?"

"No"

Give me your shirt at the camp"

Noctis was smiling at this.

When they arrive at the camp after the dinner and that Gladio was sharing a tent today with Prompto, Noct was with Ignis, he gives his shirt and he was shirtless when Ignis repair the button, he saw that Ignis looked at him and was blushing.

"Are you okay Ignis?"

"Yes, why?"

"You are blushing and red"

"Oh..."

Then Noct arrive near of Ignis and kiss him and put the shirt a little far forward that they not be injured by the pin.   
Ignis returns the kiss of Noctis

After the kiss, Noct said "My plan have worked "

"Your plan?"

"Yes, my plan about the shirt button and then kiss you after"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to tease and flirt with you like this, I know it's weird, but I have found only this way and also because I wanted to do it because I like you a lot."

"The plan worked"

They kiss again and they made love this night

**END**


End file.
